The First to Say No: Remy's POV
by The WolvGambit
Summary: The second part in the 'Say No' series. Remy's POV. This is in the Cajun's Point of View for the start of a new relationship. ROMY [Complete]
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**_Disclaimer: I Own No Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

**_Summary: The second part in the 'Say No' series. Falling in love ... Remy's point of view. Relationship with Rogue...Romy!_**

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 Introduction

You say that you can understand and get to know a person by their past. Mais, that's not always the case. In a lot of talk they say that your past shapes you, makes you better. Sometimes others say that life is about second chances...that is what is to believed where I was going. I had just got out of some bad matters with mon family and mon powers...but I'll get into that a little bit later.

(Sigh) About my family...you see I never knew my real parents, I was abandoned at birth because of my eyes. I know what you're thinking...eyes? Well let's just put it this way...my eyes aren't exactly normal. It's how I got my nickname _Le Diable Blanc_ or The White Devil. My eyes are deep red settled on black. Most say I have the face of an angel, with the eyes of a demon. I love my eyes, but people fear them...hate them. So A pair of sunglasses separates my eyes from the world around me. They glow in the darkness.

I was adopted into a family of thieves, the reason...to settle a dispute between a neighboring group of assassins. It was a set up from the beginning. I only had two people I could consider mon family...my Tante Mattie and my cousin Lapin.

However, the madness really began when mon powers came along. That's when mon life became a nightmare. A man named Sinister promiced a solution and that turned out to be leading up to the worst event in my life.

So now after exile from a strange mixed up marriage, I'm at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters...a person with a bad past being given a second chance a an existence. Plus I was bein given a chance at love. That's right, love. If you'd heard of moi before, you'd say that it was crazy. Mais, it's not. Sure, before I fell in love I was a crazy, Cajun charmer. That's also right. Cajun...born and lived in New Orleans.

But hopefully this might teach you that someone may have a bad past, but if there hearts in the right direction...they can find peace., and Love.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2 An Angel

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...Simple huh?_**

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 ... An Angel

It was my first day at the Xavier Institute and the professor insisted that I take a few classes. So I didn't put up much of a fight and decided to walk down the hall towards my first class. The teacher was a nice young femme but way to lively and up-beat for my tastes so I let it go. When I scanned the room I could swear that I met the face of an _ange._ Mon Dieu, she was beautiful. Her face was a light color and purple eye shadow dusted her eye lids...her lips were full and pouty and so lovely shade of kissable red. Her hair was a light chestnut color and it had two white streaks that framed either side of her face. She wore a jean top with a nice black skirt, a green coat covered her and a light emerald scarf around her neck...her gloves were an interesting shade of red. Mais Dieu, she was an angel if I ever saw one.

For some unknown reason I felt drawn to her...I sat down next to her and took in the intense emerald glow of her eyes. I could've gotten lost in them, and the whole time I was staring at her, she was staring at moi.

I finally found my voice and spoke. "Ello chere, by de way y' were starin' Remy t'ink y' see somet'ing y' like?" I could feel the grin on my face and then her face immediately turned into a scowl.

"Well..." She started out calmly. "Instead o' playin messanger fo' Remy, maybe yah can go away."

"Je suis desole, cher..." I say quickly and introduce myself. I take her gloved hand in mine. For some reason it felt right. "Remy LeBeau at yo' service." I bend down to kiss it and she pulled away quickly and waved a finger at me. I've never been treated this way before and it made my body react in such a different way that I had to praise the higher powers for the gift of trench coats.

"Oh...then thaht changes every thing." I heard the sarcasm. It was very thick, just like her accent. She didn't know what it was doing to me. "No touchy and Ah said leave meh alone. And Ah ain' yo' dear."

I couldn't resist. I couldn't leave her alone for the life of me. I couldn't describe what she was doing to me either. "De sassy belle knows French..." I replied to her. Then I wished she'd say my name again in that sweet southern drawl.

"Go away swamp rat 'fore Ah rip thaht smirk off yo' face an' use it t' clean the gutters." After she said that with an angry look on her face, the bell rung and I was left sitting there. No woman had ever treated me this way. I loved it. She had fire and I was drawn to it.

I finally found mon feet and followed her into the hallway. I wasn't going to let her get away from me so easily. "De belle femme has not provided Remy wid a name." I state casually.

"Wouldn' yah like ta know...but sorry...Ah don' date an' Ah'm not available so get lost." I could hear the playfulness in her response and had to call her on it.

"Y' seein' someone?" I ask with a low chuckle. Trying to get a little rise out of her.

"No." She said very low, with venom I might add. I liked it, she was sassy! She was the woman I wanted.

"Den y' available." I respond moving forward and she was backing up into the corner...I could see the deep scowl on her face but her eyes said a different story as I changed the tone of my voice and made it sound more husky. "Y' very available an' yo' belle...very belle. An' y' got a fiery temper..."

She cut me off. No one's done that before. "No Ah'm not available, to anyone! Especially yah, yo' a low life swamp rat. An' stay outta mah way."

She shoved me. Honestly, she shoved moi hard and walked away. The view was a nice one as she was walking away the way her hips moved along with her body shape...Dieu I wanted to whistle...but I decided to keep it to monself. I couldn't let her get away...so I continued to follow her. I followed her outside to see her sitting on a bench under a tree, reading a book. I stand over her, casting a shadow, she responds knowing it's me...how'd she know?

"Ah've tol' yah once swampy thaht Ah wasn' interested."

"Somet'ing tells me differen' cher." I respond playfully, not smirking, just smiling. When did that change?

"Right..."She responds rolling those Emerald Orbs. "S' how long ya been livin' unda thaht rock? Cuz I suggest yah go back ta livin' under it."

I laugh and place a hand to mon heart. "Y' wound Remy cher."

"Good and Ah ain' yo' dear!" She said acidly. Why does she respond this way? And why does it make me want her?

"Well y' still fo'get t' tell Remy y' name." I smirk this time, her face is still buried in her book. I know that she's not reading it.

"Yah ain' gonna get it." She states matter-of-factly. That's when I pulled the book out of her hands and gave her an odd look.

"An' why's dat?" I asked thickening mon accent.

"Because Ah know you. You have a different girl latched on to you every single day. Ah'm jus a conquest. Ah won' be a game Remy fo' yo' own twisted pleasure o' fun! Now get lost!" She says coldly. Her accent hardened. Thank the bon Dieu in heaven for trench coats. My outfit seemed confining at that point.

"Non...don' t'ink s'. Romance, cher...not gettin' any?" I ask her about the book. Wrong idea, but she looks so belle when her face is flushed in anger.

"What evah yah wanna think Cajun...thaht's yo' sick an' twisted ahdea. But Ah warn yah...come near meh again an' y'll be missin' a body part dat yah like ta use a lot mo' than yo' brain! keep the book!" She stated through gritted teeth and she instantly walked away, leaving moi breathless. If I had the uncontrollable urge to kiss her a few minutes ago, I just wanted to ravage those cherry pouting lips so badly right now.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day I was just walking down the hall to get to mon first class of the day when some twisted brunette pulled me into a locker and kissed me. Moi being an idiot and not being able to deny a belle femme, I kissed her back...but lazily. After a brief moment, I broke away and walked away. I looked down the hall and saw her running out. Wonder what's wrong with her?

It wasn't until later when I found her at the lake. I stubbed out the cigarette I had just finished when I heard light sobbing. She was just sitting there with her legs pulled up to her chest, crying on her knees. She was upset, I felt it with every fiber of mon being. So I shrugged my coat off and placed it around her shoulders. I guess I must've said this wrong because when I did she reacted angered.

"Y' alright cher?"

"Ah'm fahne...now go away." She stated harshly I could hear her conflicting with the tears she was trying to hide from me.

"Non, somet'ing wrong wid y'. Femme's don' cry when not'ing wrong." I say, trying to get close to her, to hold her. I don't know why, but I wanted to. With the barrage of emotions coming off of her, I wanted to hold her in mon arms and tell her she was going to be okay. But she wouldn't let moi get close enough.

"Don' touch me..." She states slowly, coldly. She throws mon coat at my feet and walks off. Does she really think I'm going to leave? I follow her over and place the coat back on her shoulders.

She shrugs it right back off and turns away from me.

"Cher...I'm here t' help y'. Y' obviously need someone t' talk t'. Let moi help y'." I commented softly, huskily as I placed mon coat back over her and pulled her into my lap. "We can start wid yo' name, den why y' cryin'."

She slowly turned around to face me...her eyes meet mon sunglasses. She sighed sharply and it's mixed with uneven emotions. My empathy is bombarded with fear, anxiety, and depression.

Her voice wavered as she spoke. "Ah'll talk on one condition."

I smirked, I couldn't help it... "An' wut would dat be?"

"Yah let meh look int' yo' eyes an' not those sunglasses."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. No one has wanted to see my eyes. What if I frighten her? "D'accord...jus' promise Remy dat y' won' freak out."

She nodded as I slowly took them off. Her face turned into a smile, a sweet one...even though her eyes were still filled with unshed tears. I find it strange...such a belle femme should only wear smiles, not shed a tear ever. Soon she leans forward and I was hoping it was for a kiss, but I felt her breath hot on mon ear. A shiver ran up my spine, I hope she didn't notice the standing ovation I had given her from what she'd just done. "Rogue...and they're beautiful."

"Rogue? Suits y'. An' y' de firs' person t' comment on Remy's eyes. 'm surprised y' didn' scream and run like de res'." My lips form a soft smile...I look at her lips for a moment. That deep beautiful red that I wanted to taste all day and night. It's the first time that I've just had a hunger to kiss a femme and I'd be satisfied. I tried to control monself. "S' now why were y' cryin'?"

Rogue takes in another deep breath and responds with sadness. I can feel it. "Ah can't touch. Ah see everybody around meh expressin' theah feelin's and Ah can't do thaht." She is trying to hold back her tears, I want to pull her close, but I'm afraid to. So I wait as she continues. "It hurts ta know thaht Ah'll, most likely, neva be able to show someone how much Ah care or how much Ah love them." She pauses, licking those delicious lips, Dieu! I want to know what they taste like so badly, so I lick my own quickly..."And Ah saw yah doin' tha same thin'. S' leave me beh."

"Rogue, I didn' know 'bout yo' powers. Gambit new here...he don' know about nobody's powers." I answer truthfully, I placed my gloved fingers along her chin, making our eyes meet. "As fo' de non touchin' part...Dere be ways around it..."

She shook her head and looked down. "Don't...Ah shouldn' have even told yah. Tha las' thin' Ah wan' is pity, from you or anybody else."

I could feel her shame. I wasn't pitting her. "Cherie, y' may not t'ink dat Remy care, but dere's somet'ing 'bout y' dat I can' ignore...s' let meh help." I statee. I actually meant it too. Why did I mean it? I don't know...she sends me spinning and twirling in all sorts of odd directions. I can't explain it. I then pulled a handkerchief out of my pocket and placed it over her lips. I felt all of her sorrowful emotions leave her mind as soon as my lips touched hers through the soft cloth. Even through the material I could taste her...sugary, sweet...with a hint of vanilla. God she tasted good. I felt joy as I shifted and kept my control, even though it was so difficult.

"Stop..." She whispers against my lips softly...she draws away. I looked into her eyes and then to her lips, then back to her eyes as the cloth fell away into her lap. I fought the urge to pick it up and start kissing her again.

"Why?" I asked confused. My voice still hoarse from that deep and enduring kiss. It set my body on fire, pulsing with electricity.

"I can't..." Is all she said as she dropped my coat from her shoulders and walked off into the night.

I sat there, my fingers pressed to my lips. I can still taste her, smell her sweet sent of lilacs and vanilla. The sweet cherry mist of her perfume that invaded mon senses. It was still imbedded in my coat as I picked it up and put it on. It was still warm with her heat. I wrap it around me, inhale deeply and sigh. How could a woman bring out this side of me. I didn't just want her, I had to have her. She felt like a part of me and we just met. It was crazy! I decided to skip a cigarette for the night as I walked up to the mansion. I thought of her my entire journey to my room. Just the memory of her lips on mine, and the warmth of her body pressed close to mine. All the emotions that she felt when I kissed her. Indescribable.

I finally made it to my room, as I fell to sleep that night...all I could dream about was that kiss, and how I wanted to be locked away in it forever if it was the last thing I'd ever do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! An update, You know the drill

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3 Attention Cherie

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Chapter 3 Attention Cherie

She's been trying to avoid me for the past few days. Ever since we talked that night I've felt her emotions rather strongly, I couldn't describe what it was doing to me. So I decided to find her and talk to her finally. I needed to, I had to hear that sweet voice. Memorize it and I can't, for the life of me, figure out why.

"Bonjour..." I smile sweetly. I don't want to smirk. I don't need her angry. "Y' feelin' okay mon belle?"

She shook her head, closed her locker, and turned away from me. Why?

"Why are y' avoidin' moi?" I finally asked. I wanted to get to the point fast.

"Listen Remy..." She said with a sigh, rubbing her temples. "Ah really don' feel well righ' now."

"Anyt'ing Remy can do t' help?" I asked. Why was I there again. I don't know, my brain was fried from the inside out. She was a vision!

She shook her head again and started to walk off, I pulled her into an embrace. It felt so good, her body melted into mine. I went numb. "At least let me try."

"Why?" She asked.

"Why not?" Dere be non reason fo' someone as beautiful as y' t' be s' sad. Everybody see's yo' sorrow...but I feel it." I stated. She shifted over the one area I was trying to keep calm. I hope she didn't notice. "I'm an empath cher. I feel yo' emotions an' I can say dat I've been down a similar path. It don' do no good t' hide."

"Ah'm not hiding!" She retorted. "Why can't yah leave meh alone like everyone else?"

I don't know! I replied to myself inwardly. I want you, need you. I don't know, for the life of me, why. You seem to complete moi. I couldn't say that to her. She roughly pushed me away into some lockers and walked off towards her next class. She couldn't get away that easily. Our next class was French. Mon native tongue. Her emotions change to longing and yearning when I speak the language. I can feel it and it makes me lose so much control that sometimes I whimper a little when I speak. What is she doing to moi? From that point I couldn't concentrate on the lesson. I knew the language anyway. But she stirred something in me the last time I spoke that I wondered what she'd sound like whimpering, or moaning...my whole body got tight with the thought. I had to answer two more questions, and her emotions caused my body to clench...I crossed my legs and put mon head down...I couldn't lose it!

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next were the danger room sessions. The teacher, Cyclops...this guy has no sense of humor. Guess it comes with the job description.

Leader of Danger Room Exercises:  
Requirements:  
Must have no sense of humor  
Strict and direct  
Must have an inanimate object shoved in a certain body cavity. Preferably a stick.

If those were the requirements, he sure does fit the bill pretty well.

Anyhow, we were lined up and he was explaining a new partners exercises...yada yada yada...like I was paying attention. I was too focused on Rogue. She was still feeling it from French class...and Dieu, she was still making me feel it. By the end of his little speech, I heard that me and Roguey were paired together. I walked up to her and suddenly her mood changed. But not mine, especially because I knew exactly how strong her feelings were for me.

"Bonjour, mon belle cher." I said with a sweet smile. I felt her heart jump. Or was it mine?

"Whatever..." She stated. Her accent heavy. It was sending me for a loop. No woman has made me aroused just by speaking. "Let's jus get this over with so I can' go get my homework done."

"Is it de French homework cher? Maybe I help you?" I asked. Her face hardened into a scowl, mais her emotions made mon body tighten.

"No..."She stated coldly, then she socked me right in the Jaw. "Now leave me alone...next time yah won' be standin' concider yo'self lucky."

I rubbed where she punched moi. It stung...but it soon went away when I was clouded in her emotions again as her soft, sweet green eyes met mine. "What was dat fo'? Gambit jus' tryin' t' help Rogue."

"Yeah right...like I'd believe you." She drawled and it flooded mon senses. I couldn't think straight. Much less move.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

She was distracted through the entire exercise. I could feel her eyes on me...burning a hole into my back. She sasses me, back-talks me, and when I'm not looking, she ogles me? What gives. I can feel every single emotion coming off of her, was that desire I just felt? Dieu, how many times can a femme make me clench and whimper in one day. No other woman had feelings this strong before.

She was so distracted that I had to keep moving her out of the way of everything. Lasers, members of the brotherhood, robots...the whole nine yards.

There was this one part where I had to sort through this laser field. I had to bend a whole lot, and ever time I bent, I was hit with arousal. Not mine, but hers. I turned my head just a little and saw her gape at moi. Then I was hit by another emotional blast. I could block everyone else...why couldn't I block her? I almost fell over a total of six times throughout the exercise. Why?

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the session I found an express elevator and with great haste, I ran to my room, then ran back to Rogues door with my books. I saw her approach the door and I could tell by the scowl on her face she was hiding something. When she saw the French books, a whole new emotion emerged.

"Ello Rogue." I smiled. Dieu, what's gotten into me? "Nice day, y' did good at de session. I was wonderin' if we could work t'get'er t' finish dat French report?"

She puts a hand to her chin and rubs it a couple times to make it look like she was thinking. "No..." She stated coldly. "I would rather not work wit' yah. Now if yah don' mind Ah'd like ta take a shower an' do my homework without yah." Just the heaviness of her accent in that sentence drove me mad.

"Non, Remy don' mind...he'd rat'er be wid ya. Y' sure dat y' don' wan' company?" I responded, smiling again.

"Ah'd rather this conversation end righ' now." She stated not moving. "Now leave..." She finished pointing down the hall.

"Non..." I replied holding her gaze. "Remy wants t' help...why won' y' let him."

"Ah don' get close to people." She sighed and tried to move moi out of the way but I turned her around and pinned her up against the door. I pressed mon body against hers. Dropping mon books beside moi. I couldn't get the feeling of her body out of my head. From the moment of contact my whole body responded instantly with sensations. Every where we touched sent shivers across my body. My body aching in need.

"Wut y' so 'fraid of?" I breathed into her ear. I felt her shiver as I caressed her side softly, and sensually with my fingertips. She was resisting...but not holding up.

"Ah'm not afraid o' yah! Ah jus' wanna be left alone! Is that so much ta ask?" She responded. Her voice deep...I didn't move, I couldn't. Finally she kneed me in the gut and I let go, dropping to the floor. The door shut in my face.

I listened for a few minutes, when I heard the shower run, I picked up my books and knocked on the door. Kitty answered.

"Like, Hi. What's up Gambit?" She smiled...it was a sugary sweet kinda smile. She clearly wasn't mon type.

"Wonderin' if y'd let moi in petit. Wan' t' work wid Roguey on dat French report." I said with my trademark grin.

"Sure, I've got to, like, go see Kurt anyway. We're supposed to be working on something for the professor. I'll, like, catch you later Gambit." She said picking up her lap top and rushing out the door. I sat on her bed and waited for her to come out.

Finally after about five minutes she emerged, a white goddess with water running down her porcelain skin. Dieu, wanted to jump up and run my fingers down her silken throat. I looked at her and it felt like mon heart had stopped beating. I pulled my trench coat tighter and crossed my legs. Swallowing a lump in my throat as her eyes met mine. What was she doing to me?

"Didn' Ah tell yah t' leave meh alone?" She spit at me coldly. But her deep drawl just aroused me further...my clothes suddenly confining.

"Oui, but Remy knows y' didn' mean it." I smiled as I responded...did I just feel her heart jump? "Kit-Kat let me in."

"Ah can see thaht, now Ah'm tellin' yah ta get out." My body clenched again at her angered drawl. She was the only femme that had this effect on me.

"Why don' we work t'get'er? I don' see de harm in dat." I replied a slow smile creeping on my lips. "I'd like t' get t' know y'." Wait did I just say that?

"Whatever. Why y' so interested in meh when Yah can have any girl yah want?" Rogue stated bluntly. Very bluntly...but that didn't stop my body from clenching again.

"Believe moi, Remy know dat." I let the grin come and fade quickly. "But I can' get y' off mon mind cher...I need t' know who y' are." I couldn't believe that I just said that.

"What so yah can get me int' bed, then leave...Ah don' think so!" Her reply actually stung. But why it did, I'm still not sure.

"NON!" I shrieked instantly. I don't think that way about her. I run a shaking hand through my hair. Half out of nervousness and half because I'm haggard by arousal from her emotions. "I don' wanna do dat...not t' y'." I stated in almost a whisper. " 'm sorry I bot'ered y'."

The comment hurt, even though I had a feeling that she really didn't mean it...I turned to leave anyhow.

"Remy..." She said quietly. I turned to face her. "Ah'm sorry...maybe we could work together..." She turned to face me. "As long as yah don' try anythang funny, sugah."

'Sugah'...just the sound of it made me whimper inaudibly. Her crisp, thick accented way of saying that word...shot tingles up my spine and made me want to fall back. I almost groaned.

"Bon...and Je suis desole again Rogue." I smiled and added. "What is yo' real name?"

"Marie..."

"Marie...pretty name...lovely name." I drawled out. I felt her emotions cloud me again. I saw her shift...I whimpered softly again as mon body tightened. Dieu, thanks for trench coats! And Dieu, how I wanted to kiss those pouting lips, over and over again!

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

**_Yay again, another chapter! I owed you all two, the leastI could do for not updating in a while. (Dodges flying objects) Hey! I updated didn't I...twice in one night!_**

**_Read and review!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Mon Heart is Yours

**_Disclaimer: I won no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 Mon Heart is Yours

I've felt strange this past week, though all the danger room sessions and the late working hours...I'm just out of it. Then there's Rogue. Marie, oh sweet, beautiful Marie. How every time she gets near me...my body tightens. She's still pretty distracted in the danger room sessions, and in French class it gets worse and worse. Two days ago I had to excuse monself from class to try and calm my imagination and the thoughts she was bringing out in moi from my empathy.

After the day's DR session I walk out with a towel around my neck and I'm bumped into on my way to one of the faster elevators. I hear a very soft southern mumble of an apology. I look down to find Rogue with her hands over her head. What was wrong with her...I had to find out.

"Y' okay cher?" I lean in towards her ear. "Y' need anythin'?"

"Ah have a headache, an' Ah'm tired. Ah need rest." She states lightly. No scowl this time? She must not be feeling well.

"Can I see y' t' yo' room, make sure y' okay?" I ask with concern. She just simply nods.

I was about to take her when she passes out and just about hits the floor if it weren't for me catching her. I hold her limp form in mon arms. Dieu, she was beautiful...even though she was slightly worn out. I did the only thing I could...I took her to my room and sat her down on the bed. Somehow, her emotions were let free in this state, she was in a constant battle with herself...for control. She was lost, and she felt like she was always alone. Well, I was going to change that. I dozed off a little after that and when I awoke again I felt her softly pulling out of my arms. I pull her back to me gently...I wasn't ready to let her go quite yet. Her body felt so good pressed against mine.

"Hey." I started my voice husky. "Y' feelin' better?"

She turns around to face me...I can't help it but I just have to comfort her. I rub small circles in the small of her back and she places her head in my chest.

"Remy..." She whispers. "How long have I been out?"

"Couple hours cher." I said breathing in the scent of her hair. Memorizing it. "Y' had me worried."

I suddenly can't take it anymore and I reached into one of mon pockets and pulled out a piece of soft silk fabric and run it down her neck. I feel her shudder as I begin to kiss her throat...darting my tongue out to wet the fabric...tasting the sweet nectar that was her skin...Dieu, the pleasure I felt from her. But she was struggling...along with the pleasure was fear. What did she have to fear? Soon, after caressing her neck enough, I moved the soft fabric over her lips and captured them with my own...Oh how I missed those soft, red, full, pouting, kissable lips. She whimpers slightly which causes my body to tighten again...my outfit starting to make me claustrophobic.

"Rogue..." I moaned against her lips...the pressure was too much. With all the struggling it was pressed against her leg.

She pushes me away...I look at her and lick my lips and I see her look down where her leg is tangled between mine and I'm pressed against her. I feel her hands trail down my chest and she stops right at my belt buckle...I close my eyes at the sensation...

"Ah'm sorry." Is all she says as she detangles herself from me and walks out.

The door shut softly and I fell back onto the bed with a groan...my body still aching with arousal from both of us. Her pleasure invaded my empathy...she's got better control than I...Mais, she's not feeling twice the desire that I am. For I'm not only feeling my own, I'm feeling hers as well...it makes it hard for me to stop when I want to.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, after I had a cold shower and a cup of hot black coffee...Betsy confronted me in the kitchen.

"Hey Gambit, Can we talk?"

I raise an Eyebrow at her. "Uhh...oui. Wut's up?"

"It's about Rogue...how do you feel about her luv?" She asked...Mon Dieu! Why is she asking moi this?

I lifted up my second cup of coffee and took a few sips. "I'm nuts 'bout her. She makes moi feel differen' somehow."

"Oh?"

"Look, why y' wanna know?" I ask her bluntly.

"Because, We think she has it for you too. Badly. Come to the club tonight and don' worry she'll be there, even if we have to drag her out. Wear something nice."

I nod. "Why y' doin' dis?"

"She needs to understand that just because of her powers, that doesn't mean that she can't find love."

She walks out leaving me dumbfounded. So I decide to get dressed and put on just a little bit more of mon usually light cologne, Marie does seem to like it a lot. My cologne, that is. Every time she walks by me here anymore she bumps into me, she may think I don't notice, but I do. It's strange to think that a femme could have this effect on moi. But she does.

I find myself walking into the garage and getting on my bike. Yeah, My Bike. Mon pride and joy...nobody rides it but me. I drove off to the club and sat at a table in the back. Thought it'd be easier to spot her there.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dieu, I had been there for a half hour and all these women wouldn't leave me alone. I had them trying to kiss me, get me to dance, give me there phone numbers...maybe a year ago it would've meant something...now I only have one woman on my mind.

A few minutes later I spot her in the back of the club walking towards me. And that dress she was wearing, wasn't helping me none. It just took a toll on me for the worst.

I walked over to her and smiled sweetly. I felt her slight arousal as I spoke. "Ello cherie." I drawl huskily. "Y' look tres belle."

Her eyes lock with my sunglasses. "Take 'em off, Swamp Rat."

My mind raced with those words, what did she mean by them. "Cher, I t'ought y' didn' like meh like dat..." I say with a soft smile.

"The sunglasses." she rolled those sweet emerald eyes. "Do yah always have yo' mind in tha gutter?"

"Non, not all de time." I respond with another smile. "Would y' like t' dance?"

She looked at me strangely...but I didn't falter in my movements as I led her to the dance floor and brought her warm body flush against mine. We fit so perfectly together. I could feel her heart race as she was tighter against me.

"Cherie, we need t' talk." I finally manage to say...still feeling the specks of her desire.

"Why?" She responded softly. Her head was still pressed against my chest. Dieu it felt good.

"Because y' jus' walked out on moi. Didn' give me a chance. Cher...y' may not be able t' touch. But I can help y' wid dat." I get close to her ear and whisper...I felt her body get hotter. Mine tightened in need again...I felt confined.

"Yah don' wan' me...y' can' touch me." She responded softly. But I do want you, you sweet, beautiful femme.

"It don' matter Marie. Y've touched me...in a way that no one else can. Je t'aime..." I say before I could tell monself otherwise.

"But how would yah help? An' we don' even know each other." She tried to confuse me with her words. But her emotions said it clearly.

"We get t' know each ot'er cherie...If y' give me a chance. I promise y' dat I help in any way dat I can." I leaned in closer. I couldn't help myself. "Remember de scarf?"

She nods and I feel her shake against me, pulling me closer and her desire sparks mine. It took all that I had to pull that soft piece of silk out of my back pocket and capture her lips in a flaming kiss. God those kissable, pouting, cherry red lips. I wanted to take the bottom lip in my mouth and nibble it gently, I wanted to explore her mouth with my tongue...I can't think like that, but I'm hit with another wave of pleasure...why can't I block her when I want control...I can't.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that night, it was mostly DR sessions and awkward meetings. Each session was still apart of her distraction...I've fallen over more times than I can count and she hasn't laughed at all. Which surprises me. I guess she hears me whimper each time. Why does she have to stare at moi when I'm moving inside a laser field. If I was still in mon heisting days, she'd make a very strong distraction.

I can see it now:

_Master t'ief Remy LeBeau is about to steal de biggest diamond on eart' he get's halfway t'rough de lasers when he is hit wid a barrage of empat'ic desire from his partner as his body slides into an arc...long and filling showing off his defined body an' all de sudden he whimpers aroused and set's off de alarms. _

That would be the weirdest heist ever. I could see mon cousin' Lapin laughin' at moi.

Well one night we even shared our stories on our families. We've both had it hard. We both were both adopted and we both were used for our powers. We talked about the betrayal, the pain of loss, and how I was exiled from mon family.

So basically we're both two lost souls trying to find ourselves. At the end of the night I just had to tell her.

"Cherie, mon Coeur is yours." And she leaned into me allowing me to slide that silk along her neck and leave a nice purple mark. I couldn't help it, but her pale white skin it was so belle, and the way it tasted through the very sheer thin silk...drove me insane. When I moved away she pulled my head back down and threaded her fingers through my hair.

"Remy..." She drawled softly and pulled the silk back over her neck. "Don' stop..."

I felt my body tighten again...she sat back against me and how could I ignore her? "Mon belle amour." I said quickly as I trailed down that ivory column that was her throat. She closed her eyes and whimpered...she rubbed her back against me and it drove me mad. I moved to her collarbone and she moaned...I was hit with it then...sweet longing and arousal...that's when I pulled away and groaned loudly crossing my legs.

"Remy, sugah..."

"Please cherie, don'." I said painfully...if she got any closer I'd be to tempted...I respected her too much.

"Don' what?" Her eyes were full of...concern?

"I can' control monself chere. Y' emotions combined wid mine...I've got my own desire, longing, and arousal t' deal wid. An' cause o' mon empathy I've got yo's. I'm on de brink o' pleasurable pain chere." I groaned trying to ease and calm myself...it wasn't working. "I don' wanna do somet'ing t' y' dat'd make y' upset at moi. I respect y' too much."

She smiled and then it hit me again...I leaned back and her name, her real name escaped my lips in a loud agonizing moan. My eyes had closed so I didn't know she was next to me again until I felt a light touch against me...I opened my eyes and removed her hand. "Y' don' wanna be doin' dat."

She places a gloved hand on the side of my face and trails across my chest and back down. "Night Remy..."

She's never gonna talk about this night, but it was the first time I knew I had fallen for her...and I'd do it again, and again...and again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5 Emotional Roller Coaster

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 ... Emotional Roller Coaster

I've been having to wear mon trench coat non stop now for the past few weeks...because almost every where I turn when Rogue is in the room I get aroused. And every time I feel it, I turn to see her looking at me discreetly. Why would she hide wanting to look at moi? Mais, she continues to do this and I know that I won't last much longer...my bloods not flowing properly as it is. I'm still having trouble trying to control my empathy and trying to control my body each time that I get an empathic shout from her. She can control her body sure, but she can't control her emotions and that's what drives me wild. Example might go back to a few days before.

I was walking down the hall when I spotted her angelic profile. "Bon matin, Amour."

"Oh...Hi Rem." She answers quietly and rubs her temples. She's been having headaches lately. Poor fille. I bring her into an embrace and she snuggles against me...Dieu again I'm aroused...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu ne vas pas bien?" (Translation: What's the matter? Not feeling good?) I asked her softly and my body tightened. Wrong thing to do, speak in French when you know it arouses her, LeBeau. That's exactly what was happening...she was aroused and it was making me ache. I hope she didn't notice. I prayed that she didn't notice...I had no control.

"Ah'm okay...now thaht yo' hear." She says softly and looks up at me. I'm hit with another wave and I whimper softly. Thank the bon Dieu again for trench coats.

"Y' in a bon mood. Is it because Remy's here?" I ask her playfully, straining to get the painful pleasure out of my voice.

"Maybe...don' get yah hopes up Cajun." She responded with a wink. I couldn't believe she was doing this.

We then walked down the hall hand-in-hand...couldn't believe that either. My whole body was numb in a pleasurable buzz. She then looked around and looked at me. She asked me where everyone was. I told her that everyone was away on business that she didn't need to worry about. She looked at me funny when I winked at her.

"Get yo' mind outta tha guttah."

"Now who's implyin' t'ings...maybe y' have a dirty mind t' y' know?" I chastised with a sweet smile and she made me whimper again. I try to hold it back but she hears it this time and grins.

She'd never admit that she liked moi doing this...and I know that she'll never mention it...but after an elaborate breakfast we sat on the couch together and she was leaning tightly against me. My arm draped over her shoulder. She shuddered and it sent a pleasurable feeling into my body, this time all my own as I leaned my head back...

Half way into the movie she became fascinated with the inside of my right leg running her fingers up softly and sensually over my thigh up towards where, I'll not mention. But it made me feel so undeniably aroused as she moved achingly slow up towards me then down towards mon knee...Dieu. I struggled a little bit trying to control monself and I arched up off the couch, leaned my head back and groaned out "Marie!"

I felt a pressure against my pants and it was so pleasurable that I whimpered. Then I felt rocking...I opened my eyes to see her rocking against me gently... "Marie..." I panted. "Why y' doin' dis?"

She leaned in as she continued. "Yo' a litte uncomfortable, Remy. I'm jus' easin' a little tension." That's when she grinded hard against me. "Just shh...and let me work."

With that grind I whimpered loudly...and then she continued the soft rocking again placing a scarf on my neck and caressing me gently. A pleasurable moment later I groaned loudly and arched up as she lifted off the couch with my lower body. "Feel bettah sugah?"

I just groan. "Depends on wut y' mean by better chere." I say strained.

With that...I'm left speechless as she places the scarf between us and presses her lips to mine. After that my mind fried and I wanted her so badly...my whole body ached and I knew I was aroused again...I seriously felt it and I know she did as soon as she started rocking again.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danger Room sessions were another feat that I had to make it through without going insane physically. I know that my body is never going to recover from all of this. My body needs all the blood to pump freely, and it can't do that right now. It was teach your partner something new...since she loves how I bend...maybe that would be good. But half way though, I had to take off my shirt and that's when I fell over for the sixth time. I'm usually more graceful, but with her around and her constant empathic shocks...it's hard to concentrate...and hard everywhere else.

I let out a soft whimper and get ready to go cook something.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Late then we eat out by the lake and dance under the moonlight. I whisper French against her neck and I feel the heat coming off her body and it's enough to drive me mad. I pulled her closer and she jumped into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist underneath my coat. She kisses me through a scarf and the whole world just seems to revolve around us...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6 Understanding

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 'em Marvel does...simple huh?_**

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6 Understanding

The good ol' Danger Room sessions, each time I still have problems trying to avoid her empathic shouts...still not so good. It's easier said than done. Though every time we work together, the shouts get stronger and it makes it so hard to concentrate. I'm still surprised that I haven't had heart problems with the irregularity of my blood-flow. Most likely, Hank would think it was funny and try to drug me up. I don't need that.

Though after this session Rogue is bombarded in the hall by her friends and I feel her getting annoyed and another headache so I decide to help. What else can I do? I don't need to stand there and watch.

"Why is everyone crowded around ma cher?" I give my smirk, making them forget about Rogue "I'm only available fo' ma cherie, s' dat's de answer."

I grabbed her up in my arms and carried her to the elevator, silk scarf clenched between my teeth. As soon as we were inside I pressed her gently against the wall and kissed her deeply through the scarf. I felt her react to my ever probing lips, teeth, and tongue...she whimpered and I felt her rocking against me like that day in the living room. She was easing me gently, so gently that my own breath came out against her lips in pleasurable gasps. I moved the silk with my teeth along her neck and started nipping gently.

"Remy!" She cried and held my head down to her neck, rocking hard against me. I tried so hard not to reach for my belt buckle...Dieu! What she was bringing out in me.

"Mon cherie!" I say as I rock against her...trying to keep it gentle...but I fail miserably. I bring the silk back up and capture her bottom lip in my mouth and suck on it gently...her breath was just as shallow as my own. Still trying to fight it...I can't scare her.

Finally the bell dings and it brings us out of our pleasurable embrace as I let her back down onto the floor of the elevator. She won't mention this either.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

After school I met her at the dormitories and I couldn't help it. As soon as we were inside my room I had her pinned gently against the wall and started kissing her neck through the scarf I always carried with me. I ran my hands down her back, over her butt, and down to her thighs, gripping them gently and hoisting her up so her legs would wrap around my waist. It took everything in me to not reach for my belt and relieve the confinements of my pants...but I couldn't so I just, gently rocked against her...hoping she'd return the gesture like she always did.

I heard her whimper softly and she returned my rocking with her own rhythm. Her hands traveled from around my neck, to grip into my hair and force my mouth down harder on hers. "Remy!" She moaned against my lips. "Don' stop!"

I couldn't. No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't. I was stuck there...and I didn't care.

"Je t'aime." I whisper against her neck. "J'ai besoin de vous, chéri que vous me faites le sentir comme je ne me suis avant jamais senti. Quand je suis avec vous, rien les sujets d'autre. Vos yeux scintillent comme des émeraudes, votre peau est molle comme la soie, et rougeoie comme l'ivoire, vos cheveux sont mous et sentent de lavendar et des lillies. Vous êtes le breahte de l'air I, l'eau que je bois, vous êtes tout à moi."

(Translation: I love you. I need you, darling you make me feel like I've never felt before. When I'm with you, nothing else matters. Your eyes glisten like emeralds, your skin is soft like silk, and glows like ivory, your hair is soft and smells of lavendar and lillies. You're the air I breahte, the water I drink, you're everything to me.)

"Ah Love yah Remy." She says back. I can tell she's shocked at her words, but she means them with all her heart as I capture her lips with mine again.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon after that, she had a few crying spells. She was afraid...I could feel it when I held her in my arms each night. Afraid that she'd lose me...afraid that something would go wrong because all her life she's never known true happiness. So I just hold her as she cries. Comfort her as she let's go of her fears.

I sing to her...stroke my fingers through those beautiful, soft, curly strands of chestnut hair. And she lets me. I feel that she's never had anything in her life solid to cling to...I'm the first person who's stuck by her side since her mutation manifested.

"Shhh..." I whisper, rubbing her back. "It be okay, petit. Remy here."

She opens my coat and crawls inside with me and I hold it closed over her while she sobs into my chest softly. With my free hand I run my fingers through her hair. I sing in French...songs my Tante Mattie used to sing to me when I felt bad...or had a nightmare. Sometimes songs I heard in the Bayou...about love and being with the one you loved. I'd even sing my favorite love song to her...and she'd drift off to sleep in mon arms. _Mon belle ange._

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7 Controlling

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...Simple Huh? (Remy...put the cards down!)_**

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8 Controlling

Here lately I've been trying to separate my signals. Rogue is always so hard on herself because she feels that she has to be. I feel it all. Lately she's been in this deep depression. Pain, fear, guilt, and several other emotions that indicate a problem. She's stressed. I'm there all the time for her. I know sometimes it drives her mad...or gives her uncertainty...but I can't pull myself away from her. She makes me feel better about myself somehow. Like I can be at ease with all the things that I've done in the past. Sure, that pain will always ache, but it's a little bit more tolerable now. Though through all of her confusion...I feel, longing? She wants something from me. Something that she can't have. Something that she wants to give...me? More than anything...

Every time I feel that I get confused. It's always directed at me. She longs for moi? She knows some things about me that I wish she didn't, and she still loves me. She wants me and I can't seem to grasp that. Though, I can sincerely say that the feeling is way beyond mutual. And not in the way you're thinking. In a different way...the way you get when you know you could be with someone. Someone for the rest of your life. Wake up to them every morning and go to sleep with her every night. To see her when she's sleeping, watch her breathe in and out, watch her smile when she sleeps...to see the moonlight dance along her features. To view her as the angel she is. The goddess that she is. Mon Dieu!

I want to drown in her eyes forever, to breathe in her beautiful scent of lilies, to kiss her lips forever if it was the only thing I'd ever be able to do. She's the most spirited woman I've ever met. The most beautiful woman that I've ever had the privilege of knowing.

Though, through all the emotions in her head...it's the fear. The fear of never being able to control what keeps her separated from other people. She has it pegged controlling her, not her controlling it.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

After a while I suggest that we go see the professor and now we've got sessions every few days with Logan, Hank, and the professor training with inhibitors. They work only for a certain amount of time. The first time she touched my skin, tears came to her eyes. Those eyes that hold every single emotion. She felt like she could take on the world. The first real kiss that we shared filled me up with so much. Dieu she tasted so sweet. I didn't care if the only thing I could do was kiss her. I just wish to drown in everything that is her.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stands out on the balcony, silent, alone. I wonder why...as I enter our room. She's crying, but she's not upset. "Marie?"

She turns to face me. "Remy? Oh, hey."

"Wut's wrong amour?" I ask and walk up to embrace her.

"Nothin'. Fo' once in mah life, nothin' is wrong. Ah'm free Remy. Free...what Ah've always wanted." She smiles brilliantly and pulls me down to meet her hungry lips.

My head starts to spin as she wraps her arms around my neck, twirling them in mon hair. Her lips are so soft, like rose petals...her skin like silk. She takes my bottom lip in her mouth and sucks on it gently...nibbling at it. Then she does the same with the top lip...then she plunges her tongue in my mouth eagerly. I have no time to respond...it's all happening so fast. She jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist and I hold on to the bottoms of her thighs. The force is so great that I'm knocked onto the bed and she's on top of me...her lips have went to my neck. Mon Dieu! I can't think straight. I'm gasping, panting for air and trying to control myself.

She stops, leans back and exposes her throat to me. I can't move...can't breathe. She tugs on the collar of my coat, hoisting me upwards and presses my face against her neck. I finally register what's going on and start nuzzling it gently with my lips. I hear her gasp and I start teasing the soft flesh with my teeth and tongue as well. She starts panting like I was...I feel everything...

Soon I feel rocking...not gentle like all the other times, but more demanding. More like grinding...Dieu, she wouldn't stop and I was going insane. The night was pleasurable. She was sleeping in my arms. The light of the moon, making her glow...

I moved some of the hair that had fallen on her face very carefully. "Bonne Nuit, mon belle amour ange."

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8 Choices

**_Disclaimer: And welcome to Celebrity Jeopardy. I remind you to please keep all articles of clothing to yourselves. I apologize to the female audience for having Remy LeBeau put his shirt back on during the break. (I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?)_**

**_Right That's it: I sincerely apologize for my late update of this story. I've had a few other stories to update at least four, and I had to put a few of my other stories on hold. I had not forgotten about this story. Again I'm sincerely apologize, so without further ado, here's the update you've been waiting for. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry...WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc._**

**_Special note: Send your prayers and donations to the Gulf Coast. God Bless._**

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8 Choices

I guess in some ways this is a rough time of year for me. Been so for a long time. I miss the holidays when I was a kid. Me and mon cousins always running around and sometimes getting into trouble with mon Tante. Mais, Mattie was a good woman. She was also the mother I never had. She treated us all right, and with respect. I loved her...still do. She was the only one, besides mon cousin Lapin, that treated me like a decent person. She do something special for all of us. Now I can't go back because of the things that happened. I won't ever forget what happened. I can't no matter what...it haunts moi every day. Even though I know that it wasn't mon fault...it's still wrong.

I told her that I only had two people that cared. I told her of mon troubles, which is not such an easy way to do. I sunk on the roof that night. I cried, from all the pain. It happened years ago, the guild fights, the arranged marriage, the trial, the fight, the death, the betrayal, the exile. I hated it! They separated me from mon family. Now I have no home to go back to.

"I miss mon Tante Mattie, Mon Cousin Lapin...dey de only one's who cared an' didn' use moi." I'm so racked with emotions that I drop to mon knees and she kneels in front of me and embraces me. I bury mon head in her shoulder. "I don' know wut t' do."

"I know..." She says as I shake. "Ah have no family except this one...which isn't bad. Ah jus' wish thaht Ah had a home to go to."

So she tells moi about her life. How she knows how it is to be betrayed by the people you've come to trust. She wishes that she had a family to go to. Some one to love her and tell her that she's okay and that they care about her. She says that she appreciates what the Xavier mansion has done for her, she just wishes she had a family to call her own and that she wasn't alone.

So now we're budding up together since we don't have any where else to be. And both of us won't be so alone over the holidays.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

One night, a little bit after a dinner we danced, talked and I got a little bit too carried away. I'm glad that things are going good for us. I've decided to let her choose and she did. She chose to be with me a few nights ago. I still can't get it out of my head...it's so vivid...

We were just sitting there watching TV and all the sudden she started toying with my neck...her soft lips, Mon Dieu. Her hand ran down my chest to the front of my pants...it wasn't fair.

A few minutes later we're tangled with each other, fevered kisses, and We can't keep our hands to ourselves and just a mess of emotions. My empathy was running wild with both of our emotions.

We'd stayed there for over two hours...a total of six times...Dieu...my body was on fire, full of life...I loved it so!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9 And Now Together

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

XXXXXXxxx

Chapter 9 And Now Together

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

I guess that from all of the differences that we had in the beginning, we found out that we were similar in so many ways. Now as I lie here with her in my arms, I figure that I have everything I hoped for...and I'm right in my figuring. I still feel in some ways that she is just to good for me, or that this is all a dream that I haven't woke up from yet. In my heart, however, I know it's true. We're together and nothing can break us apart. Mon Dieu, this life that I've lead wouldn't be worth it if it wasn't for her coming into mon life and making everything right. Sometimes, it's just so hard to believe.

I love her, with all my heart I do. It doesn't scare moi any more, like it used to. She smiles at me, and she looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Me, I can't sleep...not without watching her first. Dreaming, the ivory glow of the moon making her skin irresistible. Making me want to run my fingers across the smooth, delicate surface. And just the thought is already filling me with desire to have her again and again. She's the first woman to tame me...and I'm hers.

She cuddles up closer to me, she's warm and it's hard to ignore that fact and I groan lightly. I hope that I can keep myself under control so I don't wake her. I look down upon her and she's still smiling. Mon ange. Mon belle ange. Her breathing is so deep and even, and she clutching onto me, with her head in my chest. Her hair tickling me slightly. I try to stifle another groan but I can't. She's won this time...and I wake her, not meaning to.

"Somethin' tha mattah sugah?" She asks groggily, opening those green pools of emerald.

"Non." I smile sweetly. "Go back t' sleep amour."

"Y' sure?" She asks.

"Oui." I reply.

She settles her head back down on my chest, and I run my hands through her chestnut colored strands. I hear her purr slightly and I groan again. She hears and then she toys with me. Dieu, I can't get enough of this woman! She constantly leaves me breathless. After a few minutes of torture, she arches up and kisses me...and we're both lost again to the night.

I'm thankful that I've met her, and I'm thankful for everything. Existing is what life is, which is not much of a life without Love.


End file.
